Civil War!
by RazacRazer
Summary: Just as everything seems to be going well with David Shuter Razacrazer, he has to deal with the death of a friend.. and enemy free from prison.. and an impossible choice.. his freedom and his demigod family.. or Star City. A civil war is brewing, which side will he chose. Team Iron Man.. or Team Captain America? This is the 6th instalment in the Iron Thunder saga
1. Takedown at Lagos

**Takedown at Lagos**

"Alright, what do you see?" Cap said over coms to Wanda. A little training in the middle of an operation... not the best time to do it, especially with such high stakes, but Steve was the leader so obviously he knew best. Wanda responded with "Standard beat cops, small station, quiet street, good target." To which Cap said "Atm on the south corner" to which Wanda replied "Cameras" That was when I finally spoke up and said "As much as I love the espionage lesson, is this the best time for it? Kind of a super important mission here.. Thats why I am here after all." that was when Tasha spoke up "She needs to learn to watch her back as second nature" Then Sam said "Anyone ever told you that you are a little paranoid?" I could almost hear Tasha's smirk as she said "Not to my face, why you hear something" I smirked and responded "Well I might have mentioned something.." to which she replied "You know what Lover boy.."

That was when Cap said "Eyes on the prize people, this is the best lead we have had on Rumlow in 6 months, I don't want to lose him, what do you see Razacrazer?" I sighed "Well considering I am thousands of feet in the sky because I am too 'high profile' to be closer to the ground. Not much. There are no high profile planes or tanks on the ground... so remind me again why you called me in for this..?" I was pretty confused considering I was kept out of the action. "When Rumlow shows his face, I'll need you on the field" Cap replied, to which I said "You do realize you have a guy in a more weaponized suit who is a full time Avenger right? Why isn't he here?" Cap was silent for a few seconds before he said "More high profile, plus you have experience with Rumlow, so I ask again, what do you see?"

That was when EDI said "You know hon, you can zoom in on a target, this distance is not an issue" To which I hissed back "EDI, I am trying to be miserable for being here.. I am missing Darhk going down right now! I bet Laurel is doing great!" but then I zoomed in on the area. There was nothing super suspicious, but I saw a garbage truck, to which I said "Falcon, see that Truck, mind tagging that?" I assume he did for then cap ordered "Go now, he's not hitting the police!" I shut off my thrusters and fell a hundred feet, readjusting myself before engaging them again, shooting towards the ground.

Upon decent I discovered Rumlow was hitting the institute for infectious diseases, which was worse than we thought.. And had made a lot more sense than our previous idea had. Steve said "Body armor, AR-15's, I count 7 hostiles" I then saw sam fly past my line of view and take out two. "I count 5." He didn't see the guy sneaking up behind him though. I adjusted course and blasted the guy off the roof of the building, him falling to his death (Since I gathered the body armor protected him from my fatal repulsor blast) I landed beside Sam and nodded at him "How about 4?" Sam cocked his head "4 sounds better.." I then turned and scanned the building "Rumlow's on the third floor."

Cap said "Razacrazer, you are with me. Maximoff, like we practiced." I took off and flew through the third story window as Maximoff shot him through the window next to mine. We went to work on the guys. I kept to hand to hand as I did not want to risk igniting some gas or toxic and infectious disease phial. Rumlow's men tried firing at Cap and I, but thanks to his shield and my suit, we were unaffected. I punched one guy and sent him flying back into a pillar, the next guy I kicked and the same thing happened. It was honestly really easy work, as there was no threat to me. There was more gun fire, then Cap's shield flies past me, hitting the last guy in the room. We then make it to where the biohazardous material was being stored... and it was gone.

Cap said "Rumlow has the weapon" to which Tasha said "Got it". Knowing she had it, I said "EDI, run a scan of the rest of the floor, I would greatly appreciate no more surprises" I watched on my heads up display as the scan took place. EDI then said "No more hostiles in the building sweetie" I turned to Cap "You get that?" He let a small smirk touch his lips "Every word Thunder" I shook my head and muttered "EDI..." to which she replied "I'm sorry hun, its how Mr Stark programmed me" I shoot my head again and said softly "Remind to kill 'Mr Stark'"

That was when an explosion went off outside, Cap was the first one out of the building, he then was hit with a grenade and then was hit again, sending him crashing to the ground. I flew out and helped him up. He then said "Rumlow is in an AFV headed north" to which Sam said "I'm on it" Cap and I then proceeded to follow on foot.

Sam spotted 4 men, which split into two teams of two, sam going after one while Natasha went after the other. I was about to join the search when Crossbones himself, Brock Rumlow, challenged us "There you are, you sons of bitches, I've been waiting for this." I held up a finger saying "Technically I haven't openly opposed YOU yet, you wouldn't want to kill a potential Ally, would you?" He shook his head "I don't care about that anymore" I smirked and said "In that case" I opened my hand and blasted him, sending him flying back into a fruit stand.

That was when Sam said "I'm dry, its on you Natasha" I froze. I knew Tasha could take care of herself, I knew that. Yet I knew these guys would not hesitate to put a bullet in her, and I knew she wasn't bulletproof.. I had witnessed that. I did not want to witness that again. I had to force myself to stay planted to the ground. I faced Rumlow as he got up. Cap stepped up beside me. He looked sideways at me as he said "Go help Romanoff... I can handle Rumlow" I looked at him and said "Cap, you brought me here to help you take in Rumlow, that was my mission." He then said "Love is so rare, and treasured, go get the girl Thunder." I suddenly felt embarassed "She told everyone didn't she?" I then took off into the air muttering "Yet she cant tell me it back.."

I saw her almost immediately, with a gun pointed at her head. Two, actually. The one guy held the payload, and would drop it if fired on.. While the other would fire a bullet right into her head. I wasn't going to let that happen. "Look alive Tash" I said just before I dove, pointing a hand at each target before firing, killing both. Tasha then dove forward and caught the payload. I slowed myself to a hover and gestured at her saying "Wow you gained some serious speed there, have you been using some speed drug without telling me? No velocity 9 right? That drug kills speedsters you know?" I landed as she looked at me and said "No, I have just had a lot of alone time to practice my speed. That happens when you're boyfriend is off running around with other women?" I cocked my head "You know there are only 2 women on Daisy's inhuman team right? Both in relationships with other agents, I think you have nothing to worry about" She smirked at me and said "You know what? _Something_ tells me I don't" I just grunted and rolled my eyes. An explosion off in the distance made me turn around quickly. A fire was brewing in the building I had left Cap by. His voice came over the coms "Sam, David, we need fire and rescue on the south side of the building, we got to get up there." I took off in an instant to help with evac of the building.

We had won.. Rumlow was defeated.. But at a heavy cost.


	2. The Accords

_**The Accords**_

 _One month later_

I stood in the Arrow cave as Cisco liked to call it, arms crossed, deep in thought, staring at the suits. Or one suit in particular, the black Canary one. I couldn't believe she was gone... Darhk was free, we were broken. I could have changed this... If I had revealed my powers.. I could have saved her..Yet I didn't. I chose to keep them hidden.. To protect Star City, and that was a guilt I would have to live with... but to live with it.. I would have to accept it, and I wasn't there yet.

My phone rang, and I picked it up. Tony Stark's voice said "David, old buddy, old pal. Listen. Avenger Meeting, at the Facility. Really important, I need you there. Aqua is coming too. Wear your Sunday best, which I gather for a greek demigod is a nice tshirt and pants. That totally works, see you soon!" He hung up without me saying a word. One final glance at Black Canary's suit before turning around to put on my Iron suit and see what all this fuss was about..

It was a couple hour flight, but I made it in time for this meeting. I landed on the Iron Suit landing pad, stepping out of my suit as it was swallowed up for storage and chraging. I then made my way up to the conference room, where I found Steve, Wanda, Vision, Rhodes, Tony, Percy, Jason, Sam and Natasha, as well as some old guy. He looked at me and said "Pushing it Mr Shuter, take a seat, I'm secretary Ross." I said nothing and took a seat beside Natasha. She smiled at me, but I just nodded. I looked at Percy, who avoided my gaze. That was when Ross started talking

"The World owes and unpayable debt to the Avengers, you have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives for us, and while a great many people would call you heroes.. There are some who would prefer the word, vigilantes." that was when Natasha asked "And what word would you use Mr Secretary?" to which he replied "Dangerous. What would you call a US based group of super individuals who constantly ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they want and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind." My hand curled into a fist. He began to show us video recordings of manhatten, London, Washington, Sokovia, Lagos.

"Thats enough" Cap said. Ross looked at us and said "For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution. The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries... it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

I held up a hand saying "Woah, hold up there Secretary man. You want to control us? You think we are the threat to this world. I'm sorry.. But that is just a whole new level of stupid. Lets retake that history lesson. Manhatten, 2012. Aliens invade new york, a problem caused by YOUR government messing with a World War 2 relic which should have been long forgotten, and im not talking about Steve over here. Had the Avengers not formed, the damage would not have been contained to manhatten. You would be reporting to King Loki and in fact, manhatten wouldn't exist. I seem to recall a UN appointed World Security Council sending a nuke to destroy the island. Had Iron Man not flown that bastard into the portal.. Well that would have been a lot more deaths. Not to mention we totally had that portal nice and ready to close.. And after that it would have been a piece of cake to finish the rest of the Chitarui up. Okay now lets time jump to London 2013, the Convergence. Had Thor and I not stepped up, Malecath would have destroyed the universe, and 7 billion midgardians would have died, on top of all the races except dark elves in the universe. Another time jump, Washington DC, 2014. Hydra infiltrating the highest forms of government, including the world security council, SHIELD, and every other organization you can think of. They turn Insight against you, also may I add insight was a terrible and cruel idea, which I will gladly elaborate on later. Had Steve, Natasha, Sam and I not blown up those helicarriers, at least a 3rd of the population would have died, if not more. This includes you by the way. Another time jump, to 2015. Okay yes, Ultron was our fault, so those lives are on our hands, however, had we not done what we had done in Sokovia, an extinction level event would have occurred, killing everyone. May I just add we were prepared to go down with the city instead of leave anyone behind, so you can apologize anytime for all that 'no concern for what we leave behind' bullshit. Lastly, Lagos a month ago. We stopped Rumlow from distributing a chemical weapon which could have been used to kill thousands if not more. We made a mistake.. But we still saved lives. Now how can you sit there and patronize us for sacrificing a few lives to save billions when the World Security Council not once, but twice, voted to do something that did the very same thing. Insight.. The Nuke. You willingly voted to take lives.. At least we tried to save every one we could.. And yes we risked our lives.. Some of us have even died. I have lost many friends on the battlefield Ross, one very recently. We even lost one of our own.. Pietro Maximoff, and I tell you, this Accord is an insult to them, and an insult to those innocents who you are using for your own benefits." I panted, out of breath. I found myself standing, a finger pointed at Ross, my face red in anger... I may have even shouted some of that.

Steve said "Okay David.. I think you made your point." I shook my head "No, I'm not quite done yet. I just have to say.. That Folder looks pretty thick to JUST be about the Avengers. That includes all empowered people doesn't it. Demigods? Mutants? Inhumans? Meta Humans? Other vigilantes? You want a registry of everyone so you can use them to fight your wars, so you can take back what little control you no longer have." I could tell Ross was holding back his anger. He remained silent before saying "It does include a registry for all of those mentioned to sign and list their powers and breed, to keep the public safe. They have a right to know if a potentially dangerous person is their next door neighbor" This is when Percy said "You can't force them to do this! You don't know how dangerous it is to be a Demigod. Monsters already hunt you night and day, they use whatever they can. If one got a hold of this registry, every demigod would be in danger. Innocent people would die!"

Jason nods his agreement. Ross says "Consequences are an inevitability. Its either sign, or be deemed a criminal and hunted down until you sign or are captured. The UN meets in three days to ratify the accords. Talk it over. You either Sign Avengers... or you retire." He then left the room.

We convened in a more relaxing room to talk things over. Percy said "We can't do this. This isn't right. It takes away our rights, and those whom just want to live a normal life." Jason nodded "Demigods die every day to protect mortals from monsters and other beings. Many of died whom would never see glory by mortals in wars they never even knew about. This would take away their honor.. And their right to fight." Rhodes then said "You heard Ross.. If we don't sign.. We retire. If the world believes we are to be held responsible, and they give us this olive branch to keep fighting, then we need to sign. We can't leave the world unprotected." Cap then shook his head "We can't surrender our freedoms. We can't afford to wait for a council's seal of approval to fight. We may end up fighting battles we don't need to.. Or want to, and may end up being held back in battles we really need to be fighting. No. The safest hands are still our own." Tony then said "Listen. Ross is right. We have been parading around unchecked and many have died. See this boy. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. he wanted to put some miles on his soul first, before he parked it behind a desk. Now he didn't go to Italy, or Paris, or London or Las Vagas like I would have. He went to build homes for the less fortunate, he went to Sokovia. He did just that.. Until we showed up and dropped a building on his head. We aren't perfect, and we need to be put in check. This allowed us to continue to fight the good fight. We should sign. I'm signing." Natasha said "As much as I hate the government.. Tony has a point. Sokovia wouldn't have happened if we hadn't created Ultron." Vision said "In fact, In the 8 years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate." That was when Steve got a call, and said "I got to go." He left. The room was silent for a few moments before I said "I have to go too.." I then got up and left myself.


	3. The Impossible Choice

_**The Impossible Choice**_

I didn't make it far before I ran into the mean man himself, Secretary Ross. I resisted the big urge to kill him and tried to walk past him. He said "Mr Shuter, could I have a minute?" I kept walking, so he said louder "Blue Lightning, don't make me ask twice" I froze and turned around "What did you call me?" He smirked "What, do you prefer Blue Arrow?" My hand clenched into a fist. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not that masked Vigilante. He just really liked my color scheme." He chuckled "Thats funny, since sightings of the Blue Lightning have gone back more than 4 years, I wonder why that is? Maybe I should ask your partner in crime, The Green Arrow? Or does he prefer to go by his real name, Oliver Queen?" I walked closer to him and hissed "How do you know that? What do you want?" He stood his ground and said "I'll make it simple for you. You have two options. Option one. Don't sign the Accords, become an martyr, maybe keep some of your Demigod friends... but your friends in Star City, they get thrown in jail because lets be honest.. They wont sign. Option two.. You sign the Accords, Your Identity as Iron Thunder is revealed to only a select few, you stay an Avenger, an Agent of SHIELD if you wish... and your identity as Blue Lightning and all your masked friends stay secret and you can continue to operate without more government on your back. Think about it." He then turned and walked away.

I stood there in the hallway for half an hour, thinking... more like freaking out. Those files with the identities of my friends were so top secret no one outside SHIELD knew..Hell Natasha didn't even know I moon lighted as a Vigilante in Star City.. Nor the time travel...I guess she wasn't the only secret keeper in the relationship. I knew I needed to talk to someone though, so I pulled out my phone and dialed,

"Hello?" Oliver answered "Ollie... how are you doing?" He replied "Hanging in there. Felecity has rejoined the team.. We are following some leads on another..Black Canary roaming Star City.. This one isn't living up to Laurel's name. What did the Avengers need?" I sighed "I'm sorry I'm not there.. I will probably be a few more days. The UN is enacting these Accords that I and any other hero, Avenger, Empowered person or otherwise has to sign or they retire or become a criminal. I wasn't going to sign.. I wasn't going to sign my freedom away.. Or lead others into doing so.. But I was just offered a deal. If I sign.. Only my identity as Iron Thunder is revealed.. And only to a select few.. My identity as Blue Lightning remains secret.. As does yours and everyone elses. We can continue to operate. Its either Team Arrow.. Or Sticking with Cap and my fellow Demigods.." He was silent for a moment. He then said "It is your choice David. I wont tell you what to do. You were an Avenger long before you joined me in my crusade. We are used to be hunted by athorities." I smiled slightly "Technically, I have been part of team Arrow longer.. If you think about it. But I will think further about it. As I said, I will be back as soon as I can.. One way or another." He was silent, then said "Good.. We need you. I need you." He then hung up.

I sighed just as I heard Someone walk up behind me. My hand curled into a fist as I turn saying "You are lucky I don't kill you Ros-" I stopped, it was actually Natasha. She smiled slightly at me "Now that is something I'd like to see you try" I sighed again, giving her a hug. I then pulled away and said "There is something I need to tell you" to which she winked and said "I'm pretty sure you already did" I shook my head "No, not that.. Something totally unrelated" She then nodded, leaning back on one leg and crossing her arms over her chest "Shoot" I tend began to explain "Well, this is going to sound pretty ridiculous, but bare with me. This goes back about a year and a half ago, a little while after SHIELD fell. Coulson, who had just become Director of secret SHIELD, and not 5 months after shield fell, he had a mission for me. Go to Central City, befriend the red streak, teach him as much as I could. So I did that. After a few weeks another masked hero joined the fray.. The Arrow. After bringing down a bad guy together, Coulson placed me on assignment in starling city. SHIELD had uncovered a plot of hydras that involved that city, and Coulson wanted to know what. I had the in. So to not attract attention to the city, I took up another name.. Another suit. That of a recently fallen comrade of theres... Blue Lightning. I trained with the Arrow for months, while aiding him as best as I could. Then Roy Harper came out as the Arrow to save the real Arrow's life, and everything seemed to be over.

That was when I met someone new.. A time master by the name of Rip Hunter. I had a new mission... one that was crucial I take. I had to go back in time and become an Assassin for the Assassin's brotherhood. I had to work my way to a leadership role, which I think was so that I could lead them in earths darkest hour I don't yet know. I did so. In the 1500's I was given a new suit.. A special rank.. And a new name. Ezio Auditore made me Grand Mentor, which gave me freedom to operate on my own, and the ability to take control of any branch I saw fit.. Which I never did. My new suit was blue with a yellow lightningbolt.. Which looked almost identical to the one I doned in the Starling in 2015. I knew in that moment what I was to become. I then spent the next 500 years thwarting the templars at every turn. In 2012 I returned to Starling, right when the Hood began his crusade. He was very cautious as first, until I revealed to him I was a time traveler and told him I would be part of his team one day anyways. We then began to work together. We did so for 2 years, until I had to fake my defeat so that younger version of me could take my mantle. I spent those months back in alagaesia with Zeus. I then returned at the same time I left, so my friends in Star city no longer had to hide the fact they knew me for years.

So there it is. I'm the Grand Mentor of the Assassin brotherhood.. I'm actually over 900 years old, and I'm the Blue Arrow. I told you this now because Ross just blackmailed me. If I sign.. My identity.. And the identity of the Green Arrow, Speedy, Spartan and black— well Green Arrow, Speedy and Spartan remain a secret. If I don't, they hunt them down. I either loose a good chunk of the Avengers and my Demigod friends.. Or Star City falls to Damien Darhk.. And Laurel would have died for nothing."

I then fell silent, waiting for her respond. I knew this was a big bomb to drop.. And a very unbelievable bomb, yet it was one I had to drop. For many years the only ones who knew this secret were Coulson, Rip, the Legends and team Arrow. It was nice to share it with her. She finally said "So you are at least 500 years older than I thought you were... you not only live a double life.. But a quadruple life, and you may just have an army of super skilled assassins at your disposal. Looks like you win in the whole secrets department." I nodded slowly. She then continued "Well.. I am going to sign, so I think you should as well. Percy and the rest will forgive you one day, but Star city needs the Green Arrow.. Now more than ever. Plus an secret army of assassins up our sleeves is always a plus. Listen.. I have to go, Peggy Carter just died.. I want to make sure Steve is alright.. Then I head off to the UN meeting about the Accords. We'll talk again afterwards. I have something I have been meaning to say.." She then kissed my cheek before turning and walking away. I then sat down on the ground, head in my hands, as I tried to make the most impossible choice I would ever make.


	4. Criminals

_**Criminals**_

I did it. I knew I would regret it. But I did it. I signed the accords. As did Natasha, Tony, Vision and Rhodes. Percy and Jason left in the middle of the night without a word, probably to warn camp halfblood and camp jupiter that the Avengers and the government could no longer be trusted. Cap and Sam were off at Peggy's funeral, and Tasha was at the UN. I for one, was sitting in my room, waiting for the 'go ahead' to leave.

I felt terrible. Even though I did what was best of two terrible choices, I still felt terrible. I had betrayed my brethern.. My family. My best friend. Percy would never speak to me again.. No one from my childhood would. I was the demigod who went rogue.

I was contemplating just this when Ross walked into my room without knocking. I looked at him. "What do you want?" I asked really miffed. He responded "A bomb went off at the UN. The king of Wakanda is dead. An old friend of yours is to blame.. Bucky Barnes." I looked over at him frantically "Natasha! Is she okay?!" He nodded "Yes, You're girlfriend is fine. But you have the most experience with the Winter Soldier.. Aside from Black Widow. We have a tip on where he is, and you're up. Bring him in." He then left.

I went to the suit up room, to find Tony there. He looked at me and said "You're up Dave. Kick some winter ass. Just watch out okay. Cap has gone off radar. And knowing our favorite star spangled idiot, he's gone to try and find his old friend. Just give it a shot, and don't worry I have Rhodes on deck, ready to give you help in case you need it." I looked at him "Do you not trust me?" He smiled "Of course I do kid, We're team mates, I just know dealing with two super soldiers is harder than one." I nodded "And last time I was sent after Cap, I joined him." He shrugged "And last time it was the right thing to do, this time you know its not. I don't have to remind you Barnes almost killed Agent hot stuff... twice." I shruged and then went to suit up. After my suit powered up I took off, heading towards Barnes last known location.. Bucharest.

I found Bucky's hideout just as the police were about to storm in. A quick scan showed Cap's and Bucky's heat signatures. I burst through the window and landed. I pointed a hand at Barnes. Cap stood in front of him, shield poised in defense. I said "Don't do this Steve, He almost killed Tasha... I can't let him go..Stark's orders." Then Cap said "He didn't do it.. He's been set up." I did not move. That was when the police moved in. Smoke grenades flew through the window. Cap deflected one with his Sheild back out the window. A strike team of cops burst through the door, which the Winter Soldier began dealing with, Cap called out after him, which meant he was distracted. I turned to look through the window just in time to see a sniper about to fire with Steve in his sights. I didn't think, and just reacted. I engaged my thrusters to strife into the bullets path, saving Cap. I then shook my head at the sniper, hoping he would get my message not to kill.

I then said "EDI, can you notify the police that I have this handled, that they need to back off before they, or Captain America.. End up getting hurt?" to which she then replied "Sweetie, you are supposed to be working with them remember? It's a joint effort. Avengers no longer have precedence over local law enforcement." I groaned. "Should have never signed those stupid accords."

Next I turned to see if Cap was alright, to find both him and Bucky gone. I swore and tried to follow their trail. The problem became that the pair had left quite a few cops in life or death situations, so I had to break off the search long enough to help these cops. Some dangled from ledges.. Others were unconcious hanging over ledges, and I had to save them all. A few flights of stairs later I finally saw the broken window, and knew they had made their escape that was.

I then ordered "EDI, scan police radio for any hints of any chases in the area.." There was silence for a few moments before she said "There is a chase not to far from here. The Winter Solider is in the lead, who is being chased by a man in a black suit with a mask, who is being chased by Captain Rogers.. Who is being chased by the police. Falcon has also been reported on the scene." I raised an eyebrow "Who is the black suited man?" to which she replied "Unknown" I didn't say another word and instead took off into the air after them.

I followed them to a tunnel, which I could see the police car's flashing lights. I passed them and almost caught up to cap when the tunnel ended. Cap took a protective stance in front of a fallen Bucky, and the Black suited man took up an aggressive stance in front of him. I landed in between them and had a hand pointed at the Black suited man. I then said "Haven't you heard, if you want to wear a mask you have to sign the accords? Don't try anything stupid" That was when police cars surrounded us. Guns were pulled out and pointed at all of us. Then War Machine landed and pointed a hand at both Cap and the Black Suited man. He said "Stand.. Down." Both Cap and the new guy relaxed. I did the same and turned to Rhodes "Seriously? Tony sent back up?" Rhodes simply said "You needed it." He then looked at Cap and said "Congratulations Cap.. You're now a Criminal"

Next came the unmasking of the new guy. Turned out he was the new king of Wakanda.. T'Challa. That was a shock, however I still said "Still have to sign the Accords." I next took off into the air to take up my position as escort. Wondering what the future held in store for our fearless leader..


	5. Breakout

We arrived in Berlin, at a CIA facility of sorts. This was where Bucky was going to be locked up.. And where they would decide what to do with Cap. I of course had no say in what went down, so I waited in the conference room. It was there that Tasha and The Ex SHIELD agent who used to keep a watch on Cap, Sharon, entered. I looked at the Blonde and said "You gave Steve the heads up about Barnes, didn't you?" She looked at me and said "It wasn't too long ago that you saw him as an ally, so don't fault me for doing the same." I shook my head and looked at Tasha. She said "Deactivate the Suit love, you have no enemies here.." I sighed and willed the helmet to retract into the suit. I looked at her "Are you alright Tash? Barnes Didn't hurt you?" She shook her head. I bowed my head "If he had hurt you again..." I didn't get to finish that statement, for the power went out. My head snapped up, the helment activating and covering me head once more.

I said "EDI, report" She was silent before saying "Power in this whole sector has gone out, the problem is right at the source, the transformer." I looked at Natasha, then Sharon, the Blonde said "Go find out what is causing the problem Iron Thunder. Natasha and I will go touch base with Stark. Oh and please.. Just use the door." I rolled my eyes and used the door to the balcony, before I took off into the air, angling towards the power plant.

When I arrived I saw an EMP machine, which must have knocked out the power. I was about to destroy it when Tony's voice came over comms "Thunder, get back here asap, Barnes is out of containment. Romanoff, Carter and I are engaging, but we could use a little super suit support." I made a quick 180 and took off back to HQ saying "acknowledged"

When I arived Tony and Sharon were already out of commission. Natasha was on a table, being choked out by Barnes. I dove and rammed into him, knocking him off her. We rolled on the ground for a bit before I threw him off me. We were both up in a second. I said "This is the last time you hurt her." I rushed him and began to fight with him, fist to fist. I landed a few good punches, he landed a few good ones. The fight was over pretty quickly though, for her knelt down, punched my shin, knocking me to one knee, before punching up, hitting my jaw, my head snapped back and I want flying backwards. However before I could get back up T'challa came running out of nowhere, and started chasing Barnes.

T'challa lost him, and not only did we lose Barnes.. But Steve and Sam as well. Things were not looking good for us.

Hours later Tony, Natasha and I were in the main conference room, I no longer had my suit on as it was recharging now that we had power back up, so I wore normal pants and a t-shirt. Ross himself walked in saying "I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?" I shot him a look "Let me guess, you are hoping for the answer: dead?" Tony silenced my with a look "We will, Gsg 9's got the borders covered, we have recons flying 24/7. They'll get a hit, we'll handle it." That was when Ross responded "You don't get it Stark, it's not yours to handle, It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting special ops on this" I resisted the urge to comment, Natasha didn't do as well as I did "And what will you do when the shooting starts? Do you kill Steve Rogers?" To which he replied "If we're provoked.. Barnes would have been eliminated in romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive now, feel free to correct my math" To which Tony replied "With all due respect, this won't be solved with guns and bullets. You gotta let us bring them in." Ross did not let up "How would that end differently than last time?" to which Tony did not miss a beat "This time I won't be wearing Loafers and a silk shirt. 72 hours, guaranteed." "36 hours. Barnes. Rogers. Wilson." To which Tony replied "Thank you sir." I sighed, looking down at the ground. 36 more hours before I could go home.

Tony looked stressed. "36 hours.. Geez." to which Tasha replied "We're seriously understaffed." I then added "Overtime has to have been approved though" to which Tony said "Well it would be great if we had a Hulk right about now, any shot?" Natasha just smirked "You think he would be on our side?" To which I added "Half the people on our side don't even want to be on our side. Face it.. This is a fight we can't win. One many of us don't want to." That was when Natasha said "I have an idea that just might work." and Tony said "So do I, where's yours?" "Downstairs, where's yours?" "Queens" I sighed "Guess you don't need me.. I'll be going now.." I got up to leave but Tony said "Not so fast Thunder, I need the full Iron Team if we are going to pull it off, unwilling company included. Natasha, make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Tell him you love him if you must." He then got up and left. I rolled my eyes and said "Go have fun downstairs hon, but if he turns on you, or makes a move on you.. I'll kill him myself." I then sat back down, figuring I had nothing useful to do but wait.


	6. Civil War

We Knew Cap was planning something when he not only brought Clint out of retirement.. But had him kidnap (Well technically rescue) Wanda from the Avengers Facility. It was also believed he had retrieved Scott Lang, Percy and Jason. We knew they had assembled somewhere in Germany. Now finding them would not be easy, so Tony had the idea... wait for them at the airport.. They had to leave eventually right?

Turns out we did not have to wait longer than 24 hours. For Cap was spotted running our to a helicopter. The Iron Team decended from the sky, Tony shooting a mini EMP dart to disable the Heli. We landed, Rhodes on his left, me on his right. Tony said "Funny how you always seem to run into people at the airport, its funny, right?" To which Rhodes replied "Funny." I deactivated my mask. Cap said "Tony.. The Doctor, he's behind this." To which Tony replied "I was given 36 hours to bring you all in, that was 24 hours ago, mind helping a brother out?' To which Cap replied "I you are after the wrong guy" Tony shook his head "Your judgement is ascew, your old war buddy killed a lot of people yesterday, I have to stop it." That was when Cap interjected "And there are 5 more just like him, I need to reach them before the Doctor does." That was when Natasha emerged from the shadows, she said softly "Steve, you know what is about to happen, do you really want to punch your way out of this one?" That was when I said "We don't want to do this Steve.. I don't want to do this. But I have to.. There is more at stake than you know."

Tony sighed "Okay I have run out of patience... UNDERRUS!" Then the kid jumped out, ripped Steve's shield out of his hands with webbing, and stuck a landing on a nearby shuttle bus. Tony said "Nice work kid." To which little Peter Parker replied "Thanks, I could have stuck the landing a little better.. New suit and all.. Its nothing though Mr Stark, its perfect, thank you." I rolled my eyes. Guess Rhodey and I weren't the only ones to get a new suit from Tony.. It seems he was just giving them away. Peter then turned to Cap "Cap.. Captain.. Big fan.. I'm Spiderman."

Cap then replied "you've been busy." and Tony snapped "And you have been an idiot, dragging in Clint, 'Rescuing' Wanda from a safe place a place she doesn't want to leave, roping Jason and Percy into a war they don't need to fight.. I'm trying to keep.. Trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart." To which Cap replied sadly "You did that when you signed." I shook my head "We had to or a lot of people.. Innocent people would have died. Now enough with the games Steve.. Hand Barnes over and come with us.. Because it is US. You're friends. We are TRYING to protect you.. Please... I can't lose anyone else..." I hung my head. Steve looked at me for a few seconds before saying "I'm Sorry... Lang now!" suddenly a man in a metal helmet grew from atop Steve's Shield, ripping it out of Peter's hands and returned it to Steve "I believe this is yours Captain America!"

Tony then said "I got two up top, Barton and Maximoff, I got them. Rhodey mind handling Cap" to which he replied "I got two more, Barnes and Wilson." To which T'Challa said "Barnes is mine." They then took off. I saw a storm brewing and saw Jason sporting full roman Gear flying towards us. "Leave the Demigods to me" I then took off for Jason. I flew right into him both of us on a collision course for the ground. We landed rough, both of us sprawled over the ground. I was up first and I twisted and fired a quick repulsor blast as Jason, as a warning shot as we were supposed to be taking it easy on them. Percy then rolled out from behind a cargo pile and blocked the pulse with his shield, it coming back and hitting me. I did a quick flip and hovered mere inches off the ground. I de-activated my mask again and looked at them. "Don't do this, Go back to Camp Half-blood.. Camp Jupiter, whichever. You are safe from the government there." Percy gave me a look a pure anger. "Traitor!" Then Jason called down a bolt of lightning right in front of me, blinding me. When I could regain my sight, they were gone. I took off into the sky and saw Vision block Cap and his team from reaching our quinjet. The Rest of the Legit Avengers joined up with him, and I did so as well, landing beside Natasha. Cap's team started running towards us, and us towards them. "They aren't stopping" Peter said, to which Tony replied "Neither are we." the Fliers took into the air, myself included. My helmet reactivated, and I flew right for Jason, knowing I was the only one he could not harm with his lightning. I flew into him and knocking him into the pavement, us slidding along it. He grunted and kicked me harmed, knocking me off him. I stumbled but came off standing.

I then twisted and faced him and quickly blasted him with my repulsors to keep him getting a foot hold. I then flew forward and punched him in the head, hoping to knock him out.. His helmet absorbed much of the punch.. But it was knocked off his head. He stabbed at me with his gladius, and I quickly ejected a wrist blade to knock his blade aside. He jabbed a few more times but each time I parried. Finally he used the winds to push me back. Then he raised his gladius to the sky and called down a bolt of lightning, next he pointed it at me a let loose. I didn't bother trying to dodge. It hit me. I engaged my thrusters behind me to keep me upright. Once the lightning passed EDI said in my ear "Well look at that.. Power is at 400%." I said "And I know what to do with it." I then charged my unibeam and fired it at Jason. It hit him in the chest and he flew back 500 feet into the hanger wall, he hit it hard, and then fell to the ground. My breath caught in my throat.. I momentarily forgot that he didn't have his helmet. I flew forward and landed by Jason. "EDI?!" To which she replied "relax hun, he is alive.. I detect several broken bones, a concussion.. However that is it.. He is knocked out right now. Concentrate on the fight... LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"


	7. Duel of Betrayal

I turned to find Percy standing there, jaw dropped. I looked at him and de-activated my mask. "He's alive.. I had to Perce.." Percy shut me up with a look "Had to? HAD TO?! You betrayed your family, your friends. What happened to you? The David I knew would not have just allowed some government to control him. Gods You and I stood side by side as we defied the gods wishes and we joked about it! I don't know who you are anymore." I closed my eyes and choked out "Kelp Breath.. Don't make me do this.. You don't know how hard it was to sign. I did it however so I could continue to SAVE LIVES! How can I continue to be a hero if I must constantly look over my shoulder for the government! We fight to save lives.. If we must break the law to do so that makes us no better that what we have vowed to stop!" By the end I was yelling. Percy yelled back "You are PREVENTING us from saving lives David.. YOU ARE THE BAD GUY!" I took a step back, emotionally destroyed by my best friend and brother in everything but blood calling me the bad guy. I shook my head. "No..You don't understand.. I have to.. For Laurel.. So she didn't die in vein.." He cut me off "I knew this was coming you know? Last year, when Wanda hit us all with dreams.. Remember that? Well in mine you betrayed me.. Stabbed me in the back. You said you had moved on from the old days and you were no longer a halfblood. You weren't one of us. You know what.. The dream was RIGHT! You aren't.. You gave up that right when you got that stupid mark on your hand and went off to another world.. And since you came back all you think about is yourself! Not once have you came on a mission with us to rescue a little child demigod from monsters.. Or gone on a single quest for the good of the camp. No. Its Avengers this, Avengers that, SHIELD this, SHIELD that. I have contacts in SHIELD you know, I KNOW you don't spend all your time with them, and I KNOW you haven't visited your mom once since Manhatten! You are nothing more than another TRAITOR!"

This whole time water had been gathering around him from all over the airport and he now had a fair amount of it. More duels were going on around us, but they gave us a wire berth. A storm brewed over my head, getting windier and windier. I yelled back "Percy! You have NO idea what I have been through.. What I have sacrificed! What I have lost! My views are larger than yours.. My alliances wider spread. My responsibilities.. They are too great for your Seaweed brain to understand! I am NOT a traitor." My anger was growing, and with it my willingness to hold back was becoming depleted. Percy screamed back " Traitor! You have betrayed me and the Halfblood community by signing those accords. We know how this goes. We fight, you lose. I am the best swordsman at Camp, you have always been second."

My helmet activated and my hand reached to the sky, lightning stuck and in its place was my black blade Kveykva. "No. I let you win Jackson. You were the leader.. The child of the prophecy. The camps followed you. If I beat you.. They camps would be divided. For years I have held back.. No longer. For this time, too much is at stake." He yelled out and water cannons shot at me, sending me flying back, I corrected myself and flew at Percy, using a gust of wind to knock him off balance.. Enough to release his control over the water which fell to the ground. I then punched him across the face full power.. Hoping to knock him out. He just stumbled and then looked back at me. Not even a bruise or split lip.. Nothing. I didn't think much of it, and instead raised Kveykva to block Riptide's attack. Percy then made a series of anger filled attacks, all of which I deflected, biding my time. Finally, after 5 minutes of dueling I saw my opening. I disarmed Percy using the technique Luke had taught us oh so many years before. I next flowed with a quick slashing strike in the kinks of his armor, which would wound him, making the rest of the fight easier. However Percy didn't even flinch.. There was no wounds. I looked at him in disbelief. He just kicked me back, then used the water to secure me to the ground as he picked up Riptide. Finally it clicked. "Gods... You didn't... You took a dive in the River Styx again... You have the curse of Achielles. How long..?" To which he said as he stood over me "What choice did I have? In the dream... you killed me. I had to protect myself somehow. Now you can never kill me." I looked at him in disbelief. "Perce... You didn't think I would actually kill you.. But you did.. You didn't trust me.. Years of fighting side beside and all I took was a stupid dream for you to abandon me! No wonder you have been so distant since Barton's farm! You Betrayed me LONG before I betrayed you!."

Percy growled and the water worked its way into my suit. Alarms started sound. EDI Said "Warning.. System malfunction, recommend immediate phase shift to prevent lasting damage!" I agreed and said "Do it." My HUD disappeared, and my suit shrunk. Turning from metal to leather. My suit had magically changed from Iron to a leather suit much similar to Captain America's. Instead of a star was a bolt of lightning. I then pushed out with all my wind powers, sending Percy and the water flying backwards. I then stood up and said "A gift from the gods for my efforts in Sokovia and Manhatten. This allows me to operate within shield without using a high profile Iron suit. Not to mention I now have full access to my elven speed." Percy then charged, and I charged back, clashing in a deadly swords duel.

A storm brewed around us, shielding us from the other battles. Lightning arced off of me and water tended to swirl around Percy. I now had the upper hand though. I had full access to my mobility, which allowed me to perform moves my Assassin and Dragon Rider learning had taught me. Had Percy not had Achielles curse I would have killed him.. But he did so I didn't hold back. Finally I had disarmed him again. This time I lifted him into the sky. Away from his weapons. So much Lightning arced off me that it evaporated any water that came near me. I then growled. "I could kill you SO many different ways right now Jackson. Curse or no Curse. Your iron skin doesn't protect your lungs." I then willed the air to leave his lungs, him gasping for breath but not finding any. I then continued "I could mutter 1 word in the Ancient Language and you would be dead.. I have my choice of seven. Each can kill in a different way. If I was the man you seem to think I am.. I would do so. However you are my best friend.. And whether you think so or not I have not turned my back on Demigod kind.. Nor am I a lap dog for the Government. Maybe one day you will understand. However the only way I can win this battle is by depriving you of your air long enough you pass out. You did this to yourself by applying that curse Percy.. I'm sorry."

His eyes closed and his addition to the storm wore off. I then willed air to enter his lungs again to keep him alive, and lowered him to the ground.. My own storm stopping. I survey of the battlefield told me we lost.. Cap and Barnes got away.. Rhodes was down.. The rest surrendered. I pressed the lightning bolt on my chest which morphed my suit back into its Iron form and began to help with clean up.


	8. Winter Soldiers

I ended up accompanying Tony to the Raft to speak to the prisoners. It was just us. Rhodey was still in the hospital, Vision was holding the fort at Avengers Facility. Natasha was in the wind.. She had to be since she violated the accords in helping Steve and Barnes escape. Not a word in goodbye to me. I guess it was better that way. Now I wasn't tempted to join her.

I requested a meeting first.. I just needed to explain myself.. Then my plan was to return to Star City. I strolled into the cell room and they all were there. Percy, Sam, Jason, Clint, Scott Lang.. Wanda was in a separate room of the prison. I walked up to Jason's cell and leaned against it. "Jason.. How are you feeling?" He looked at me "Just peachy.. Killer headache though.. Wonder why that is?" I sighed "Because someone thought it was a good idea to fire lightning at a powered suit... and they lost their helmet." He just rolled his eyes and looked away. I then walked up to Clint's cell. "Why... You have a family Clint?" He looked at me "because it was right Razacrazer, I seem to recall you having the same sentiments." I simply replied "I do." Now it was Percy's turn to interrupt and said "Watch it Clint, if you aren't careful he may vent the air in your cell." I then turned to him "I'm sorry Percy. I really am. All of you. Believe me if I can manage to get you out of here.. I will." I then turned and left.

I waited by the Heli for Stark, but first Ross came and talked to me. "Shuter." He said "Ross" I replied. He then said "I appreciate that this is hard for you.. But why did you not try to get Rogers location off the Demigods?" I looked at him "Did you not hear a word said in there? Percy, my former best friend, and Jason, my former brother, both think I care nothing for them and I would kill them without a second thought. I HIGHLY doubt they would even tell me what Steve had for breakfast this morning. Now. I did what you wanted. I have lost everything in the process. I would call us even. So from now on.. I am no longer an active duty combatant. Whether it be Avenger or SHIELD. I'm Back up at best. Got it?" Ross looked at me "I tell you when you are done... But yes, I don't see any further use for you. Vision and Stark can take care of Rogers and Barnes." I gave him a quick nod, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. For the first time in years, I no longer owed the world anything. Now I only had Star City to worry about... and the 1000 year secret war between the Assassin's which I lead and the Templar Order.. But taking protecting the world off the list helped a little. So I said "Good.. Next time your policies get you in trouble... don't call me." With that I boarded the Chopper and waited for Tony.

Once he boarded he took off. We were silent for a while before he said "Listen David.. I may have been slightly.. Wrong. Now I know you are done.. Out.. Capice. Bye bye Iron Thunder the kick ass Avenger. However I am about to break a promise here. First.. I am telling you that Sam told me where Cap and Barnes are going... I am going to help them before this Zemo guy awakens 5 more killing machines. Now second promise I am breaking.. I'm not going alone. One last hurrah Iron Thunder?" I sighed "Tony.. Our previous Hurrah had me almost kill my brother and best friend. Plus I lost my girlfriend to wind without so much as a 'see you around'. I am not too thrilled for what the next one could hold.." Tony shook his head "Difference is this time we will be helping Cap and going against Thunderbolt Ross's orders. If that doesn't win you brownie points with the Demigods I don't know what will.. Plus maybe if Agent hottie hears about this.. She might just say I love you." I perked up enough to point at him and said "Too far man. Don't make me bring up Pepper." He gave me a look before saying "Fair enough.. You are in though right? Cool, lets go.. Race you there." He then pressed a button on his seat and his suit began to form around him. He then got shot out of the Heli fulled suited. I rolled my eyes and jumped out myself. I then touched the lightningbolt on my chest and my suit magically morphed into its Iron Form and I took off after him.

It was a long flight into the wintery cold of siberia.. Luckily I still had quite a bit of power left in my suit to make it home to Star City. Tony and I found a elevator shaft that lead into the secret hydra complex. EDI and FRIDAY worked together to track 2 heat signatures, which we knew. Tony lead, I followed. He opened the door and walked forward, myself behind him. He de-activated his mask, I kept mine activated as Bucky Barnes had his gun trained on me. "You seem a little defensive" Tony said. Steve began to walk forward "It's been a long day." Tony then said "At ease soldier, I'm not currently after you" To which Steve replied "Then why are you here?" Tony then said "Maybe your story is not so crazy" I then chimed in "4 against 5 is a lot better odds, don't you agree?" Tony then added "Ross has no idea we are here.. Lets keep it that way.. Otherwise we'd have to arrest ourselves." I nodded "And I wouldn't be going down without a fight." Steve relaxed "Good to see you Tony, David.' I deactivated my mask "You too Steve.. Now can you get your metal armed friend to lower his gun.. This is the ONE time I am actually not trying to kill him for almost killing Tasha.. Twice.." Steve motioned to Bucky to lower his weapon. He did.

We began to search the base, Tony and I in the lead. Steve and Bucky bringing up the rear. Tony finally said "I got heat signatures." "How many" Steve asked "One.." I said. Then lights came on.. Showing fight cryo chambers.. No life signs. Then Baron Zemo's voice came over the loud speaker. "They died in there sleep, if that is any consolation, did you really think I wanted more of you? I am grateful to them though.. They brought you here." A light came on behind a blast door, and there he was, the man himself. Steve through his shield, Tony and I pointed our hands at it. Zemo chuckled "Please Captain, the germans built this to resist a hundred rockets." Tony then said "Bet I could beat that" I chuckled "Me too." To which he replied "I'm sure you could Mister Stark.. Shuter.. Or do you prefer Razacrazer.. Given time, but then you wouldn't know why you came?"

Steve then walked forward "You killed people in vienna just to bring us here?" Zemo said "I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you, followed you, but now that you are standing here... I just realized, theres a bit of green in the blue of your eyes.. How nice to find a flaw." I then said "You sound Sokovian.. Is that what this is about..Revenge?" Zemo shook his head "Sokovia was a failed state before you burnt it to the ground.. No.. I'm here because I made a promise.." Steve then said "You lost someone.." Baron replied "I lost _everyone_.. And so will you." A video started playing.. Of Tony's parents murders.. Killed by Bucky. I grimaced. I suspected as much when Zola showed us that their deaths were not an accident.. But I didnt know Bucky killed them.

Steve grabbed Tony's arm "Tony tony.. It wasn't him." Zemo laughed "An empire which is toppled can rise again.. But an empire which is destroyed from within.. Is really dead." Tony then blasted Steve and attacked Bucky. I froze, not sure what to do. "Uh.. Guys.. The real bad guy is getting away.. Tony..?" Tony was busy trying to kill Bucky "Steve?" He launched after tony to stop him. I looked and Zemo was gone "Snap out of it!" I yelled. But it was no use.. I had two options.. Trying to break up this fight myself.. Which I surely could not.. Or go after Zemo myself... I chose option two. One final glance and my friends and I took off, straight out the open silo. I then scanned for heat signatures.. And found two. Zemo.. And T'Challa. I flew forward and landed beside T'challa as he said "I almost killed an innocent man" "Hardly a good one" Zemo replied. I then chimed in, de-activating my helmet "This is what you wanted? To have us tear eachother apart?" He then launched into his tale of the Battle of Sokovia, about the death of his family.. "Took me two days to find their bodies.. And the Avengers.. You just went home. I knew I couldn't kill you.. More powerful men than me have tried.. And failed.. But.. If I could get you to kill eachother..I am sorry about your father.. He seemed a good man." I looked at T'challa. He exchanged a glance with me before saying "Vengence has consumed you.. Its consuming them.. I am done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough." Zemo then said "Tell that to the dead" He went to shoot himself.. But the Black Panther was too fast for him. He stopped the bullet and made Zemo pass out. "The land of the living is not done with you yet."

T'challa then stood up and looked at me "I am sorry for what has happened to the Avengers, however the unfortunate truth is that there are thousands of Zemo's out there.. Because of your actions." I look down "I know.. However Cap was right.. The safest hands are still our own, this has just re-affirmed this for me." Cap then called out "Razacrazer, did you catch Zemo" I turned to see him bloodied and bruised carrying a one armed Bucky. I nodded "T'challa got him." he met up with us. T'challa said "Captain.. I must apologize for my actions. To show my sincere intentions.. I will take you and Bucky to Wakanda.. We have the technology to help this white wolf.." Steve said "Thank you.. However I have one more thing to do.. I need my team.. They through away everything for nothing. I must save them" I looked at him "Rest now Cap.. I will help you when the time comes.. I will be in Star City. Is tony.. Alive?" I hated to think Cap had killed him. Cap nodded "Tony is alive, his suit is destroyed.. So I will leave you the quin-jet." I shook his head "I'm sorry Cap..I never wanted to be against you..I was blackmailed into it..." He shook his head "You had your reasons.. Which I am sure you will tell me in time. For now.. Tony needs help.. Zemo needs to be locked up.. And Bucky needs medical attention." I nodded and watched as they left. I next went to grab the quin-jet to go home.

On the way I made a call. It rang.. Until a young male answered "Hello?" I replied "Barry.. It's David.. Listen, I know you just got your speed back.. And you are busy with Zoom.. However..I am going to need to cash in a favor soon.." He replied "Name the time and place, and I'll be there." I smiled and hung up.. Looked like my friends would walk free soon enough.


	9. Jail Break

I stood there, on the border of Star city. Fully clad in my Blue Lightning garb, armed to the teeth with every weapon I needed for a break out. I told Oliver it was one last thing I needed to do before I truly left this part of my life behind and could dedicate myself 100% to team Arrow.. That I had to make amends. He gave me his blessing, and apologies that he could not come too as the hunt for Darkh was reaching its climax.

The plan was already in motion. It was stormy over the RAFT, a perfect cover. Wakanda had already hacked the super max prison to make it surface. It was time. I pulled out my phone and texted Barry " _Run Barry... Run"_ I next put my phone away, then pulled out a normal blue tipped arrow and notched it. Very shortly I saw a red and yellow streak off in the distance. That was when I pulled the string back on my bow.

Then I was gone. Wisked off by the Flash. This was my first time using this mode of travel.. And it was unsettling to say the least. However before I knew it I was on the roof of the RAFT. The Flash ran off and I was left alone. There were multiple guards trying to figure out why they had surfaced. I had been prepared for this, so as soon as I was dropped off I turned to the first guard and fired the arrow. It found its mark. I then notched another arrow and fired and the next guard went down. Three took up position in front of me, guns pointed at me. I was not sure if they were going to kill me, or try to arrest me. So I pulled three arrows out and notched them, firing. All three arrows hit their marks. I then heard foot steps behind me. I quickly back flipped, kicking the guard's gun out of his hands. I then twisted arround and hit the guy with my bow, sending him to the ground. I then ejected a wrist blade and dropped to one knee, stabbing him in the stomach.

Then that was it. I stood up and looked around. No more guards. I pressed my com on my chest and said "LZ's Clear" A wakanda plane de-cloaked and landed. Steve walked out in civilan garb. "Cap" I nodded. He nodded back "Lets go" We then entered the RAFT.

"We need to take the control centre and turn off the camera's" Cap said. I shook my heatd "No time. The government has already been notified of the unscheduled rising. We may just have enough time to head straight for the heroes cells and get out before they arrive. Maybe.." He nodded. I then said into my coms "Flash, do a sweep of the prison. Find Scarlett Witch and get her to the LZ. Cap and I are moving on the rest of the team" I then looked at Cap and said "We will be running into heavy resistance." He nodded "Agreed. We are also short on time. So you engage the resistance, and I will push forward for the team" I readied an arrow and said "It's best that they see you first anyways." We then pushed forward.

I lead the way as I knew it from my visit previously. We did encounter resistance. Arrows flew from my bow at first, but before long I did not have the range or the time to effecively use my bow as a ranged weapon, and the combat turned to hand to hand. My bow was my primary weapon. Using it to knock guys out and trip them as I went. Cap followed close behind, taking on any guy who got passed me, or I left too conscious for their own good. It wasn't long before we reach the Avengers cells. However before we could enter more guards rushed towards us. I looked at Cap "Get in there, I will handle this." I then notched a bolo arrow and fired at the first guard, it wrapping around their legs, them falling to the ground. I then rushed forward and hit the next guard in the face with my bow. Twisted around and hit the next across the back of the head, knocking him out. I then heard a gun cock. I twisted, knocked the gun out of the last guards hand and ejected a wrist blade, stabbing him in the gut. I then guided him to the ground and punched him in the face to knock him out. Now that the enemy was dealt with.. I went to check on Cap.

He stood there in front of the caged Avengers, who were shocked to see him. It looked like some had taken a plea deal. Namely Scott Lang and Clint. However Percy, Jason and Sam remained. I quickly notched an arrow and fired at the security cam, destroying it. I then notched a special arrow Felicity had helped me cook up and fired at the control panel in the corner. It hacked in to the RAFT's systems. I pressed my com and said "Overwatch, you're up." second passed, and the doors opened. I then said "Well that was fast, even for you Overwatch" She scoffed "Please, For your information I hacked into more secure Government systems when I was in college. Also remember I did just save the world from Nuclear fallout recently. I think I can handle unlocking doors in a timely fashion" I rolled my eyes "all that, yet you skipped the classes on taking compliments". I then looked up to see Percy, Jason and Sam exit their cages.

Sam looked at Cap and said "Did you stop Zemo?" He nodded. That was when Percy gestured at me "Isn't that one of those Hooded vigilante's from Star City? Blue Lightning or something. Why is he here?" I stepped forward "To make amends." I said, then turned off my voice changer "I have a lot to make up for." I then pulled down my hood and removed my mask. "I did say my responsibilities were farther stretched than you realized." Anger flashed in Percy's eyes, followed by confusion. Jason stepped forward and said "how are you the Blue Lightning? He first appeared after the manhatten invasion, when you were supposed to be in Alagaesia." I shook my head "Not enough time to explain in detail. Long story short. Time travel, Piece of Eden to extend my life past even that of a normal rider, which basically freezed my age. Brotherhood of Assassins. Hydra plot with HIVE to destroy the world in star city." Most of them stood frozen, not sure how to respond. Then Percy said "That doesn't explain why you are here now." I looked at him "Simple. Ross blackmailed me into signing the accords with this Hood and the rest of team arrow. I had no choice with Darhk loose and Laurel dead. Turns out the world would have ended. I retired as Iron Thunder a month ago. Now the world is saved from Darkh and Team Arrow has split apart. My mission given to me by Coulson a couple years ago by your time to see why Hydra's interest in Star city has been completed. This is my last hoopla as Blue Lightning. After tonight I hang up the hood, go spend some time with my mother in Canada.. And see what life brings me after that.. Maybe a long retirement with Zeus... or helping Halfbloods to safety.. Whichever I am more welcome..." He looked at me, a wondering look.

Then Flash ran into the room, Wanda in tow. He looked at me and said "David, I did a quick perimeter sweep before picking Scarlett Witch up. We have 5 minutes tops until reenforcements arrive. Now I know you are all used to having a wanted poster with your faces on it.. But I am still considered one of the good guys, so we have to run." I looked at the gang and said "I am sorry again, hopefully you find it in your hearts to forgive me." I then put my mask back on and pulled up my hood. I looked at Jason and Percy "For what it's worth.. I love you guys.. Goodbye Kelp Breath.. Superman." Barry then picked me up and we ran... all the way back to the bunker.

Barry stayed this time, did not run off. I took off my suit and hung it on my display case. It closing for the last time. Oliver, Felicity and Barry were the only ones there. I looked at each and smiled sadly "Thank you.. For all your help." Barry took off his hood and smiled at me "Hey, You were there for me when I first started, helped me in my early days of being a Hero. It was the least I could do. For what it is worth.. You always have a home in Central City. I'm sure Iron Thunder could adjust to being part of Team Flash again" I smiled and looked down "No, you don't need Iron Thunder, nor does the world anymore." Oliver came and stood in front of me "Almost 5 years ago, a blue tipped arrow saved my life. I was cautious of you and didn't even trust you at first, even though you saved my life in my first fight with Merlyn. You have been by my side ever since. The Hood and the Ghost.. The Arrow and Blue Lightning.. Even now as the Green Arrow, you have been one of my constant companions. My partner. That suit, will never know another wearer. It will be waiting for you if you decide to return, For David Shuter Razacrazer will always have a home here in Star City, and will always have a place by my side." I smiled at him "Thank you Oliver, I'm sorry that I have to leave." We hugged it out. I then turned to Felicity "You were great tonight Fel. Now you watch Ollie' back out there for me." She hugged me as well "You'll be back Lightning, but until then.. It won't be the same without you." I chuckled and pulled away and walked over to the elevator and watched as the doors slowly closed and I ascended to my new future.. A future of peace and retirement...

 _ **AN: Another end to an Iron Thunder fanfic. Kind of looks like THE end, doesn't it. Once again a lot of confussion, which will be explained in side fanfics whenever I actually write them. Basically David was in STAR city under Coulson's orders, joined up after the first Flarrow crossover. SHIELD had uncovered a Hydra plot with the City, and David had the in. Then time travel stuff happened and he got to join Arrow at the beginning. However Mission is over, HIVE had been working with HYDRA. Mark my words, this is the end of the Blue Lightning. However it is not the end for Iron Thunder. The next fic doesn't coincide with a movie or TV show. It is an original story ark, which promises to tie up some identity issues for David, give him a more linear story going forward**_ _**as well as a darker theme. Thanks for sticking around.. Remember to R &R**_


End file.
